


A very bighit halloween

by CaptainLokii



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Bighit family, Cute Huening Kai, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Huening Kai, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Trick or Treating, hoseok is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokii/pseuds/CaptainLokii
Summary: Work schedules and their rising fame means HueningKai can't go trick or treating this year and he's already made his costume.Yeonjun and Hoseok make sure he gets a better halloween than he could have ever dreamed of.
Relationships: Minor Yeonjun/Soobin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	A very bighit halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my halloween fic challenge entry but I forgot to finish it and just remembered. 
> 
> I hope you like some cute fluffy boys being cute and fluffy.

“Look so the plan is. We hand out candy to every office in the building so the kids can go trick or treating” Hobi said standing in front of the rest of BTS where he'd gathered them for a 'extremely serious' band meeting that had got all the maknaes worried that someone was hurt or leaving the group.

“Hoseok that was not a valid reason to call an important band meeting” Namjoon sighed rubbing his eyes “You scared everyone”. 

“This is important though! Yeonjun just caught me in the corridor and explained that Kai is upset because he's not allowed to go trick or treating this Halloween”. 

_the day before_

“This is Halloween this is Halloween, Halloween, halloweeeeeen” Kai sang whilst dancing around the living room hanging black and orange streamers up around the place “Sooooobin come help me put up the cobwebs! Beomgyu's to short and can't reach the other end properly” he pouted at the older boy and ignored Beomgyu's cries of indignation.

“Kai theirs a good few days before Halloween yet we don't need to hang the decorations yet. I don't see why we even have to hang them anyway we'll be training the whole day” he replied all the while helping stick the cobwebs to the ceiling.

“But I want to go trick or treating... I always go trick or treating...I've got my costume ready and everything. Yeonjun helped me put glitter on my cape” the youngest boy pouted at his leader. “Why can't we go trick or treating after? We still have time to all get costumes! You can be a demon bunny! It would be really cute Soobin pleeeease” he pleaded. 

Soobin sighed “It's not a matter of costumes Kai it's the fact that by the time we finish training it will be late and everyone will have gone to bed. Also most people won't give candy to someone our age they'll think we're up to trouble or we'll get recognised and it could get dangerous”

“but..”

“I'm sorry Kai but no trick or treating this year. You can wear your costume to training if you want but no trick or treating”. Soobin sighed as his youngest brother let the last of the decorations drop to the floor as he stomped back to his bedroom.

“Whys he so fussed about trick or treating anyway he's almost 18. Most people his age get drunk on Halloween not knock doors for candy” Taehyun said looking up at his leader from where he played a game on the floor with Beomgyu “He's been talking about it every night for weeks keeping me awake even when I tell him to shut up.”

“He likes everything fun and cute and Halloween in his mind is fun and cute. I don't see why we cant at least have a little party during practice. Get some sweets or something?” Beomgyu suggested. “But we have to practice for a reason. We've got our comeback soon and MOA won't like it if we mess up” “A few hours won't matter and it will be fun” Beomgyu insisted “Come on Soobin you know you want to. You know you can't say no to Hyuka anyway” Beomgyu teased their leader sticking his tongue out and winking.

“Ugh fine I'll talk to Yeonjun see what he suggests seeing as he's the one encouraging him”.

_later_

“Yeonjun” Soobin whispered at his hyungs door “Yeonjun are you awake” footsteps approached the door and an extremely tired yellow haired boy poked his head out 

“Whattya want its so late” he whined rubbing his puffy eyes. 

“I need to ask you something. About Kai.” the older boy sighed and opened the door so Soobin could enter. 

“What did he do? Was he fighting with Beomgyu again cos if he was its usually Beomgyu's fault. Just chase them and they quit it” he sat back down on the bed and Soobin sat beside him. 

“It's not that. He is so excited about Halloween he thinks he's going to go trick or treating and I had to tell him no so now he won't come out of his room. He didn't even eat dinner tonight even when I tried bringing it to his door.” he explained. 

“well why'd you tell him he can't go trick or treating then. He wants to go let him. I even made his costume sparkly for him cos he wants to be a glitter vampire for some reason. Probably from some anime again” Soobin sighed, the older boy clearly wasn't getting the situation at all in his tired state. 

“Yeonjun he can't go trick or treating at his age even if we weren't working that day. What if a house he knocked on got angry at him because they thought he was an adult? He could get hurt or any number of bad things could happen”. Yeonjun let out a big yawn 

“look I'll sort something just let him be for now and get out my room so I can get some sleep. I'll do it in the morning” Soobin got the feeling Yeonjun wouldn't remember in the morning but there wasn't much else he could do at that point.

_the next morning_

“Hyuka get out your room you've got to go to school” Soobin yelled at the door “Stop ignoring me and go eat some breakfast the car will be here in like fifteen minutes.” He heard stomping footsteps approach the door and the handle was yanked from his hand. Kai pushed passed him without a word or any acknowledgement at all wearing his school uniform and stalked into the kitchen. He didn't talk to any of the other boys either but grabbed a piece of fruit out of the bowl picked up his school bag and left the dorm to wait outside for the car. “You didn't even take your coat! Kai! Oh for gods sake” Soobin sighed grabbing the coat off the rack with the intent to follow after him. It was getting fairly cold out there now and even in the summer months Hyuka would bundle himself up in layers. 

“Don't. Let me go talk to him” Yeonjun said taking the coat from Soobin's hand and following their youngest member out the door. Soobin counted down the seconds till he heard yelling but thankfully nothing started. 

_outside_

“HueningKai you are going to freeze to death. Stop being a brat and put on your coat” Yeonjun said dropping the coat on top of the sulking boys head who was sat on the cold stone floor on the steps. “and stop sulking Soobin's right and you know it.”

“But you said I could go trick or treating! You promised. You always tell me that I don't have to change who I am to please others. That I don't have to change my voice or my laugh or my personality to make people like me more but now you're both trying to make me change because you don't like something I really really want” the younger boy was pouting and pulling the coat tight around himself buried in the soft fabric. 

“I didn't promise anything Kai and you know it. It's not a matter of us wanting you to change it's a matter of us worrying about our baby brother. We know you want to go trick or treating really bad and that's perfectly okay but other people won't understand like we do and we don't want you getting hurt.” 

“Why would I get hurt?”

“Because people are cruel and they don't like people who don't fit into exactly their idea of normal. Most boys your age don't want to go trick or treating or go and play with toys all day but that doesn't matter. We love you for you and we want you safe.” The younger boys eyes were wide and sad as he looked up at his hyung.

“But I always go. Dad used to take me but now he's far away and my sisters are busy. Halloween's my favourite”. Yeonjun smiled at the younger boy. He loved Kai's innocence and playful nature even if he did get annoyed at his and the other maknaes constant ability to make as much noise as possible when he was trying to sleep or concentrate.

“Look. How about I promise you now that we will do something for Halloween. We can all dress up and have some fun at rehearsals and it will be even more awesome than going trick or treating with lots of games and things and when we come back home we can watch a scary film.” he suggested ruffling Kai's hair.

“But I don't like scary films.”

Yeonjun laughed but covered it with a cough “okay how about we watch Beetle juice and eat lots of popcorn. You can pick the flavour?” that seemed to satisfy the younger boy as the pout disapeard from his face.

“It's not as good as trick or treating but it's better than nothing.” he agreed. Yeonjun hugged Kai as the car to take him to school showed up.

“And stop ignoring Soobin he was only looking out for you and it's hurting his feelings. You've not poked his belly in like 18 hours and hes starting to feel lonely” Yeonjun teased making Kai laugh loudly.

“I promise hyung.”

“Good now go to school and be on time to rehearsals”. Kai nodded and jumped into the car shutting the door. Yeonjun walked back into the dorm shaking his head. He honestly didn't know how he put up with all these brats for so long. He also couldn't imagine living without them. 

_later at big hit_

“Look I've got an idea for what to do for Kai but I need to go ask a few people a favour first. You guys sort out costumes for us and get some games and a tub and apples for apple bobbing or something but nothing to messy that takes to long to clear up because it's always me that ends up doing it.” Yeonjun said the moment they got into their labels headquarters. 

“Soobin's gotta be a bunny. Kai said so” Beomgyu teased nudging the taller boy “I'm going to be a demonic teddy bear. What are you guys going to be?” he asked. 

“I don't care just pick anything for me” Taehyun said clearly not as enamoured with the idea as everyone else. 

“Maleficent” Yeonjun said “I'd look hot in that dress” Beomgyu giggled at the mental image of Yeonjun in that particular outfit but no one could claim to be shocked at his suggestion either.

“okay so a bunny, a bear a whatever and a sexy horn witch. Gotcha” He said typing things into his phone. 

“Please don't call me a sexy horn witch. For the love of all things unholy do not call me that.”

“Whatever you say sexy horn witch” Beomgyu replied as Soobin and Taehyun laughed. Yeonjun threw his hands up and left the room in despair at the lot of them. 

He had a plan he just hoped that the people he needed to speak to most of all were in their offices today. The first office was just a few doors down from his. He knocked gently on the door hoping there wasn't anything important going on inside. It took a few moments but the door opened to reveal Hoseok standing there smiling brightly. “Hey Yeonjun. Something wrong?” he asked slightly confused at the random visit. 

“I need to ask a favour”

“come in” the older boy lead Yeonjun into the studio. He had hoped that the rest of the band would be there but Hoseok on his own could relay the message if he agreed. “So what's up?” 

“Kai is upset cos he can't go trick or treating” he explained.

“Why can't he go trick or treating?” Hoseok asked clearly not getting where the conversation was leading. 

“Because it we're working and it's not safe and people are ass holes and I don't want him being hurt because some dickhead doesn't like him enjoying himself”. 

“Okay so how can I help?” 

“I was wondering if you would all be here on Halloween? We were thinking that if I bought lots of candy and put some in every office Hyuka could come trick or treat in here? We're already planning a little party in the rehearsal room but he's really upset about the trick or treating its his first year not getting to go.”

Hoseok nodded in understanding “We did something similar when Jungkook was younger. I'm certain the other guys will be up for it. We'll spread everyone out to different rooms and tell other staff what's happening. Don't worry we'll organise the candy just tell us when you're about to start and we'll be ready” the older boy smiled at him. Yeonjun knew that of all the band Hoseok was the one most soft on Kai. He understood completely as it was impossible not to love the over grown pest. 

“Thank you Hoseok” he bowed “I'll let you get back to work. Thanks again” Yeonjun walked back to the door quickly not wanting to take up more of his hyungs time.

“It's fine Yeonjun and for the last time I told you to call me Hobi” he laughed as he closed the door on Hoseok and walked up the corridor. 

He went into a few more offices along the way and asked them the same question of would it be alright if they trick or treated at their door. The moment Yeonjun mentioned it was for Kai everyone was more than willing to help. He left the rest up to Hoseok knowing that he'd do everything right. 

_Halloween eve_

“Okay so if Yoongi you go to your studio and Namjoon you go to yours. I'll be in here. Jimin and Tae you go to the kids studio and Jungkook you pick a room and go in there” Hobi said listing off all the positions they were going to take for when the kids arrived. 

“Do I have to go to a room? Can't I like hang around in the halls and jump out on them a few times” Jungkook asked grinning mischievously at his fellow maknaes.

“No you can't scare the kids not everyone is as soulless as you are” Yoongi told him smacking him round the head with a sofa cushion 

“But I'd give them candy every time I scared them to!” 

“fine but nothing to bad I'm pretty sure you'd give half of them a heart attack from fright and that's before you even put the mask on” Jungkook snatched the pillow out of his hyungs hands and proceeded to beat him with it whilst the smaller boy cackled.

“Where am I going?” Jin asked looking over Hobi's list of plans “you didn't put my name on the list”

“That's because whilst they're out trick or treating here I need you to sneak into their dance studio and set up the party for them. Yeonjun and Soobin have organised some things but I've got some other ideas to make it fun for them. Also when you're done you can hang around in costume and scare them again if you like. Might as well go the whole hog if Kookies going to be a hallway gremlin. Oh I've also got a projector that you can put up that will project ghostly images onto their mirrors at random intervals” Jin nodded and took the bit of paper that had his jobs entire plan on it. 

“Isn't this going a bit far for a group of adults and near adults?” Namjoon asked searching through the bags of Halloween items Hobi had acquired.

“Don't pretend you don't enjoy spoiling them to. You still spoil us even now and three of us are older than you” Yoongi pointed out after getting his hand slapped away for trying to steal a bag of sweets from under Namjoons nose.

“Only last week you bought me a new microphone just because you saw me looking at it on my phone knowing full well I could easily afford it myself but you LIKE spoiling us and making us happy and now you've got five kids you can spoil even more. Even Kookie doesn't argue about being called hyung by them embrace the fact they're cute.” 

Kookie giggled from next to him “Yoongi-hyung did you just admit you think something's cute?” 

“He says I'm cute all the time” Jimin said.

“Yeah well he tells me he loves me” Tae added.

“Only cos you make him.”

“No I don't! Hyuuuung tell him I don't make you! You love me don't you?” 

“See you're making him right now!” 

“No I'm not” Hoseok wondered how even at nearly 25 years old Jimin and Taehyung were still worse than children when it came to petty bickering.

“Shut up I hate both of you” Yoongi snapped with a fake glare. 

Both boys turned to him and screamed “LIAR” in unison making the rest of the band laugh. 

_Halloween_

“Come on Kai hurry up we are going to be late for rehearsals. Get a shift on” Yeonjun whined trying to hurry the younger boy along as he dragged his feet along the halls of the label clearly still in a funk about not getting to go trick or treating. Though is depressed mood hadn't stopped him donning his sparkly vampire costume he'd made or from making his face paper white with red lipstick and fake blood dropping from the corner of his mouth and across his plastic fangs. With his school bag hanging sadly from his hand dragging across the carpeted floor with the head of a plushy rabbit sticking out and the pout on the younger boys lips Yeonjun couldn't stop the uncontrollable urge to say 'aww' out loud at how adorable his little brother looked. 

“What's the point in hurrying we're just going to rehearse. It's no different than any other day” Kai sulked “you didn't even wear a costume. You said you'd dress up with me”

“Kai don't make a fuss I said we'd celebrate somehow and we will but first we have practice” It didn't seem to appease the boy any so Yeonjun sighed and grabbed him by the arm and all but dragged him to their studio. He made sure to push Hyuka towards the door first so he was the one who walked in first only to find the studio in pitch darkness and completely silent. A feat he didn't expect the rest of the band to manage to pull off. 

“Yeonjunie theirs no one here” he said trying to find the light switch along the wall.

“hmm they must've been delayed but we can start without him” the teenager didn't seem even in the least bit suspicious about the fact Soobin the king of being early to everything wasn't there waiting for them. 

He finally found the light switch and flicked it. In an instant he was jumped on by a demonic teddy bear whilst a zombie bunny and ….he wasn't sure what Taehyun was supposed to be... clawed at him. The scream Kai let out if it wasn't for the sound proofing in the room probably would've shattered every bit of glass in the building and then some as he was tugged to the floor and puppy piled on by his older brothers. “Happy Halloween Kai” he said to the younger boy who was now giggling beneath the pile of people on the floor. Yeonjun let them have their fun for a while whilst he slunk off to put on his costume. God damn was he going to look fabulous. 

“Soobinniiie you're the cutest bunny ever! Cuter than even Tobin!” Kai said after being allowed off the floor all but flinging himself at the taller boy and wrapping himself around his back so he could properly pet his tummy “cute cute cute cute” occasionly reaching up to poke the fluffy ears upon Soobin's head. 

“And you're a teddy bear Gyu! Cuuuute” he did his rounds of looking every costume over and he appeared to be the only one who recognised that Taehyun was meant to be a zombified anime character only Kai and Beomgyu had heard of. Yeonjun entered back into the room in a slinky black dress with a side split and the maleficent horns atop his head with strands of yellow hair poking out around his forehead. 

“Do I look fabulous or what” he said putting his hands on his hip and cocking it a little. Kai and Taehyun laughed at their hyungs costume whilst Beomgyu jumped up and down clapping clearly pleased with his costume purchase. Soobin on the other hand was blushing bright red and trying to hide his face behind the paws of his bunny costume and not make eye contact with the older boy.

“Ehehehe” Kai giggled “Soobinnie you've gone all red beneath your whiskers” poking the older boys dimples.

“Oh my god he's blushing!” Taehyun practically yelled jumping onto Kai's back to get a better look at their leader.

“Soobinnies got a cruuush” Beomgyu sing songed “Soobin's in loooove” which only caused a chorus of singing from the maknaes making Soobin blush harder. 

“Shut up all of you” Soobin said hiding his face once more “shut up shut up shut up” He daren't look up because if he did he'd see that Yeonjun was looking at him with a look of confusion and curiosity and a shared blush across his cheeks. Both could agree though that now was not the time or place to be thinking about such things. 

“Come on you brats leave him alone and lets get this party started” Yeonjun said spinning on his heels for emphasis. He grabbed a box from a chair by the speakers and pulled out 5 pumpkin shaped bowls and handed them to each member. He didn't acknowledge the fact his hand lingered a second to long on Soobin's hand after they brushed finger tops. No this definitely was not the time. 

“What's this for Yeonjunie?” Hyuka asked looking confused at the bowl “Are we going to play a game? These look a bit small to go apple bobbing in.” 

Yeonjun looked away from Soobin again “They aren't for apple bobbing but they are for a game of sorts. You can't go trick or treating this year so we brought trick or treating to you right here at the studio. We're going to knock on every door and get candy! Is that halloweeny enough for you?”

“REALLY?!” Kai asked excitedly “We're really going trick or treating? But how? No one is going to have candy if they're even still here at this time of night?”

“Ah I have my ways little Kai I have my ways. I promised you'd have fun this Halloween and I keep my promises. Now come on lets go to the first room.” He lead the band out the door and down the corridor to the first room. He was pretty sure it was a office for staff members involved with social media but he wasn't sure. He'd seen a few older ladies going in and out of there a few times but never had a chance to speak to them as he was usually running between the recording studio and the dance studio. 

“TRICK OR TREEEAT” Kai yelled through the door which quickly swung open to reveal three older ladies in witches hats beaming at them. 

“oh aren't you the cutest little vampire” they cooed one reaching up to pinch Kais cheek who preened at the attention. They each got a handful of sweets put into their bucket and Yeonjun noted that Hyuka got a slightly larger handful than the others and they bid their goodbyes and moved onto the next room. They went through plenty of rooms and their buckets were almost half full by the time they reached the first of the rooms Yeonjun knew would contain a member of BTS but before they even reached the door a black shadow appeared on the wall ahead of them and out jumped a figure in black clothing and mask with a long flowing cape around him. 

“Who dare cross my path without paying their toll” the figured said in what Yeonjun assumed was meant to be a creepy voice but the fact the figure was trying to suppress a laugh rather took away from its effect. 

“Hi Jungkook-hyung! I like your costume!” 

“Aw come on! How did you know it was me?” the figured said his shoulders deflating and removing his mask revealing the face of the youngest BTS member. 

Kai giggled “I can see your tattoos” he pointed at the figures hand revealing the distinct tattoos the older boy had. 

“Damn it. Fine. Who wants candy?” he asked pulling bags of sweets out from inside his costume. “We've got cola bottles, Dolly mix, M&Ms, strawberry laces and some weird gummy things that look really yummy...actually I might keep those for myself....that's the toll fee of the big hit demon” he said sliding the packet back into his costume.

“Hey! Jungkookie-hyung no stealing or I'll tell Jin-Hyung” Beomgyu said running at the taller boy to steal the sweets from out of his costume “get your own sweets!”. Yeonjun watched as both boys playfully wrestled for a while before Jungkook conceded and handed over the plastic packet of Gummies which Beomgyu held into the air with pride before gathering up the rest of the sweets and tossing them into each of their buckets.

“Who is next?” Soobin asked the 'big hit demon' on the floor who looked rather miserable still at both being discovered and beaten in a wrestling match. Jungkook pointed at the door to Yoongi's studio which was now adorned with fake cobwebs and a giant furry spider decoration. 

“Yoongi-hyung is playing to?” Kai said excitedly. The boy had always had a soft spot for the rapper given his love of all things small and cute...or big and cute...or just cute in general...as long as it was cute Hyuka loved it...and no one could deny the small man was cute.

“He said don't knock just go in”. 

Kai did as was told and entered into the darkened studio where the lights flickered and the sound of thunder cracking filled the room followed by the first few notes of phantom of the opera where Yoongi spun round in his chair revealing his phantom mask and cape. Yeonjun felt a warm feeling in his heart at how far every person at big hit had gone in order to make Kai's Halloween special. “Yoongi-hyung!” Kai cried practically throwing himself at the small man who was drowned by the long limbs of their maknae. The older boy pretended to be disgusted at the affection but that didn't stop him from hugging him closer and burying his head into his chest. 

“Having fun kid?” Yoongi asked him though his voice was muffled by the ruffles on Hyuka's costume. 

“Yes! Look how much candy we've got! Beomgyu even fought Kookie-hyung when he tried to steal some!”

“He did what? He tried to steal your candy?”

Kai nodded “he said we had to pay a toll for walking down his corridor and was going to steal the Gummies so Beomgyu beat him up. Now hes sulking in the corridor and doesn't have any candy” their youngest brother giggled again and Yoongi smiled at him.

“Good job Beomgyu. Jungkookie is a brat to the core. Right I've got like so much candy in this room right now so take your pick” he said gesturing to the bags laying across all the sound equipment in the room.

“Two bags each and the golden box over there is for Kai No opening it till you're back at your dorms though.” Kai jumped off his hyungs lap and picked up the gold box and gave it a little shake. “And don't do that either!” Yoongi said quickly grabbing the box off the boy. “okay how about I go put this in your rehearsal room and you go bother Namjoon? If hes not wearing a costume feel free to use this” he said handing a small water pistol to Hyuka “or you could use it whether he's wearing a costume or not. Your choice” Hyuka took the toy grinning mischievously and hugged his hyung one last time and took off out the door for the next room making sure he got the still sulking Jungkook in the face with the pistol on his way past.

“I have an idea!” Kai said running towards Namjoons studio “You guys stand there against the wall and hold your hands up like this” he held his hands up like finger guns. “And when he answers we attack!” The rest of them shook their heads in amusement but went along with the plan spreading out across the wall and taking on various secret agent poses. “THIS IS THE FBI OPEN UP” Kai yelled as he knocked the door hard. He didn't seem to realise claiming to be an agent from an American agency whilst speaking Korean in chorea didn't quite make sense but it was adorable all the same. 

“Don't shoot!” A voice cried from inside “I come in peace!” The door opened to reveal Namjoon wearing all green with alien deeley boppers on his head. “Take me to your leadgfjha” he garbled as Kai hit him straight in the face with the water gun. “What was that for? I said I come in peace.”

“Yoongi hyung said to shoot you no matter what! How are we supposed to know you really come in peace! You could be making us let our guard down so you could shoot us with your laser beams or something!” 

“Well if you see Yoongi again make sure you shoot him to because he's an ass hole” Kai giggled at their hyungs frustration. “Anyway lets do this. You want candy?” Kai nodded as did Beomgyu and Taehyun who despite his initial reservations was getting more and more into the fun and games of Halloween “Well I have candy so come in and find it! Make sure you find the one that belongs to you though because if you take someone else's you don't get your own candy” he said mysteriously.

They all walked into the studio and it looked no different than it did normally. “Get searching then” Namjoon insisted and Beomgyu lifted a box on the table to reveal a large lollipop shaped like a pixelated version of Soobin with bunny ears. 

“Oh my god. Soobin look” he said holding up the lolly “it's you!” 

“Woah cute” Soobin said taking the item off him “It's even got bunny ears and dimples! Thank you Namjoonie hyung.” Everyone seeing the delightful candy that awaited them set to work finding their own ones.

“Got it! Look it's a squirrel!” Taehyun said lifting his prize aloft. 

“Oh it's so cute! Look I've got little fox ears. Thank you hyung.” 

“I'm a teddy bear! Soobin look I'm a teddy bear!” Beomgyu said pulling his out from underneath the piano lid and waving it in his leaders face who smiled at the cuteness of it all. 

“I can't find mine?” Kai said looking under every surface he could think of “Can I get a hint?” he asked Namjoon. 

“It's somewhere you've looked twice already” Namjoon offers watching in amusement as the older boys continue to show off their candy and the youngest spins around in confusion. “I'll tell you warm or cold if you get close”

“okay”

Kai walks towards the desk “Warmer” he steps to the right of the desk towards the boys “colder” he takes two steps to the left so he's near the book case “warmer” he turns to face it “even warmer” he reaches up to the top shelf and pats around “colder” he kneels down so he's eye level with the bottom shelf “hot!” Namjoon calls and Kai fumbles around with everything on that shelf knocking over half his books before he finds his penguin lolly stuck to the top of the shelf. 

“Ah ha! Got it! It's so cute! Yeonjunie look it's a penguin! I'm a penguin! Namjoonie thank you!” He bear hugged the older man who smiled adoringly at him. 

“It's my pleasure. Now I believe there is more surprised waiting for you in your office” he said mysteriously making all the maknaes eyes light up. “go on. I'll see you later” He opened the door to let them out with Yeonjun and Soobin thanking him profusely on the way past as the younger boys were long gone. “It's no bother. It's fun. We'll be in your room later for the party.” 

“How many rooms left?” Soobin asked Yeonjun. 

“I don't know. I didn't know they would do this much I just thought it would be two rooms not all of them and everyone that works here in costumes waiting for us.” 

“Wait who did you get to organise all of this then? This is so many people. Namjoon had custom made sweets for us and Yoongi had a wrapped gift for Hueningie.”

“I only asked Hobi if we could give him some sweets and knock on his door. He said leave the rest to him and this is what he's come up with. It's amazing.” They were both in disbelief at the length their hyungs had gone to in order to make Kai happy but then if they were as rich as them they'd do the same thing for him. 

“TRICK OR TREAT” the three maknaes yelled up ahead.

“PENNY OR A SWEET” Kai finished.

The door swung open to reveal Taehyung and Jimin costumed in elegant vampire attire much different to the costume-y version Kai was wearing. Taehyung had a high lace collar that framed his face with lace cuffs on his sleeves to and a black velvet jacket and black bow tie. Jimin was in a blood red dinner jacket with black labels and delicately done red eyeshadow. They both wore custom fitted fangs on their teeth versus Kai's plastic ones. “Oh look TaeTae our fledgling has arrived! And he's brought the other babies with him. Come on in.” 

“TOBIN!!” Kai shrieked and ran to his bunny “Yeonjun look! Tobin got turned into a vampire to! He's even got fangs like me!” He held up the bunny to show it had paper fangs stuck to its mouth with red ink for blood on the ends. 

“Well he had to be if he wants to live with the rest of us. Bunnies don't live with vampires unless they're vampires themselves.” Taehyung explained and adjusted Tobin's cape. 

“So that means someone's got to bite Soobin or Kai won't be able to sleep in his bed any more.” Taehyun teased. Kai's eyes lit up and he put Tobin down for a second and bounded over to his leader and bit his arm with his plastic fangs. 

“OW! Kai what the hell?” 

“Now you're a vampire to.” he said matter of factly and went back to Tobin leaving Soobin shaking his head at their adorable maknae. 

Jimin and Taehyung seemed equally as endeared by his excitement and joined him in playing with the giant doll for a bit. 

They acted out an entire scene about the trials their vampire clan faces from the evil werewolves next door (Jimin informed them that Kai had left his wolf plushie in Hobi's room again so it had been over run with werewolves). As well as their plans to defeat them and rule the world as benevolent vampires. 

About half an hour later of watching the ad libbed play Yeonjun pointed out that the others were waiting for them so they best get moving. 

“Oh but hyung I want to play some more. This is fun” Kai begged.

“Yeah I want to know what happens when Vampire Jin fights the leader of the werewolves to protect Jungkook.” Beomgyu said still watching the three vampires with awe. 

“That's a tale for another time boys. Come on here's your sweets” Taehyung pulled out 5 party bags of sweets and handed them out. “Now go scare Hobi. He screams really easily.” Taehyun and Beomgyu both shared a wicked smile at that fact, thanked their hyungs with a short bow and run out the room in search of the evenings organiser. 

Kai routed around in his bag “Oh look it's got those lolly's that turn your mouth black.” he showed it to Soobin. “And panda biscuits. I love panda biscuits.” He opened the bag and went to eat some but Soobin stopped him. 

“No eating the candy till later we've got more to do yet.” Kai poked his tongue out but put the biscuits back in his bucket. “Come on lets go. Thank you hyungs” they all bowed and waved goodbye and headed for Hobi in the main BTS office. 

What they found when they turned the corner was Taehyun and Beomgyu holding Hobi at water gun point and a laughing Yoongi watching on. “Just shoot him then you can steal all the candy” Yoongi egged them on. 

“Hey you're supposed to be my friend! Don't tell people to shoot me and rob my corpse.” Hobi protested. 

“Hey if they kill you and take the spoils then they might share with me and I'm not going to pass up free shit” Yoongi said shrugging but laughed at Hobi's offended face.

“You two” Yeonjun called to them “Why are you trying to rob him when you're literally here to be given free candy to begin with. Where are your manners.” 

“Jimin said to scare him!” Taehyun insisted. 

“He did what?!” 

“He said he screams really easy and we wanted to make it happen.” Beomgyu said “And look! He does!” Beomgyu pointed the water pistol in between Hobi's eyes and pulled the trigger and the main screamed as the cold water hit him. 

“NO CANDY FOR YOU TWO THEN” he cried wiping water off his face “Brats don't get candy.” Both boys pouted and lowered the water pistols. 

“aww but we wanted candy” Beomgyu pouted looking at Hobi through his bangs with big wide eyes. “If we promise not to shoot you again can we have candy to?” 

“Nice manipulation tactics. Use what you've got to get what you want. Well played” Yoongi commentated from his door way. 

Hobi sighed and turned back into his room and came back with a box filled with shredded paper. “It was meant to be a lucky dip game so here you go. What ever you pull out is what you get but watch out one of them contains a trick not a treat” he warned winking at Kai. Beomgyu and Taehyun dived for the box and each pulled out a parcel. From the look on Hobi's face they could all tell one of them had pulled out the trick so he offered the box to the rest of them. “Right now. Seeing as I now have to go dry off why don't you horrible lot go and follow this traitor” he pointed at Yoongi “And he will take you to your final destination.” He tried to make the last bit sound ominous but his grin as Kai squished his package trying to figure out what was inside made him fail miserably. 

Yoongi lead them back to their dance studio where this whole evening had started. “Here we go. It was fun playing with you boys. Enjoy the rest of your night” he said and turned to leave but Yeonjun saw him smirk as he left. 

“Aww it's over. I was having fun” Kai said deflating again “Can we go back and play with Jiminie and Tae?” 

“No come on. They've got work to do to. Let's get some rehearsals done then we can go watch beetle juice like we planned and eat all this candy.” Soobin said motioning Kai to go into the studio. Kai sighed sadly and opened the door and walked into the dark room. 

The second the door closed a spectral image appeared to walk across the mirror opposite and they all screamed clinging to each other. The image flickered and turned to face them and raised its arm to point towards them then it's mouth opened in a horrifying soundless scream. The scream they did here though came from Kai. 

“Aghhh! It's a ghost! Soobinnie theirs a ghost in the room. Make it go away. Make it go away” he whimpered tucking himself into Soobin's chest. “Don't let it get me please” 

“Shit” a voice said in the dark. “Shit sorry. I didn't know it would do that.” The lights flicked on and the image in the mirror vanished “It was meant to be on the flying bats setting. I'm sorry I scared you” Jin was standing there also resplendent in vampire attire holding a remote and pointing at a projector positioned on a chair pointing to the mirror.

The whole room had been decorated with streamers and posters with 'scary' themes and there was a large tub in the middle of the floor filled with water and apples and a limbo frame nearby with doughnuts hanging from it by bits of string. “Surprise?” Jin said looking apologetic at the still frightened boys in the door way. 

The door behind them opened making the jump again and watch in terror as the rest of BTS filed in all dressed as vampires. “What happened to you?” Jimin asked looking concerned at the scared boys before him all crowded close together holding each other tight.

“It's my fault I used the wrong projector setting” Jin confessed.

“What one did you use? I told you to use the bats” Hobi said turning the lights off again. Jin restarted the projection and the figure walked across the mirrors again and when it's scream started again Kai whimpered into Soobin's chest. “What the hell Jin? That's terrifying. You're gonna give the poor kid nightmares. This was meant to be fun not THAT.” he pet Kai's shoulder “Sorry he's an idiot. Shall we play some games instead?” he pointed at the selection in the middle of the floor along with a array of sweet treats like cakes and biscuits. 

Kai pulled away from Soobin's chest and watched the projector warily as they walked past it. 

“Unplug that thing Kookie” Namjoon said pointing at the projector. Jungkook unplugged it and joined the rest of the group on the floor. Jimin and Taehyung both punched Jin on the shoulder for his mistake and he kept apologising profusely for his mistake. 

They ended up having a lot of fun after the terror. Apple bobbing proved to be an adventurous task what with the mixture of water on an already slick dance studio floor. Both Namjoon and Soobin slipped and ended up heads fully submerged in the water much to the amusement of both bands. 

The doughnut eating game became all out war as they took turns in teams of 4 laying on the floor and trying to eat their hanging doughnut without using their hands or licking their lips. There was lots of accusations of cheating mostly aimed at Yeonjun and Yoongi who were suspiciously free of powdered sugar compared to everyone else and everything in the near vicinity. 

The evening came to an end when both Jungkook and Kai were asleep on the pile of coats in the corner clearly worn out from the whole affair. 

“I think it's time we took them home” Hobi said as he snapped a few pictures of the adorable sleeping boys. “They're dead to the world down there.” he smiled adoringly at his own maknae was was softly sucking his thumb with one hand and the other was wrapped over Kai's waist. “Kookie” he said gently kneeling down “Jungkookie it's time to go home” the boy grumbled as he stirred slightly “Come on Kookie your own bed is much comfier than this floor.” 

Soobin joined him to try and wake Kai “Ningie. Wakey wakey it's time to go home” he rubbed the boys shoulder but all he did was turn round and hug Soobin's legs “Hueningie it's time to go home. It's almost 10 and you've got school tomorrow.” he said gently stroking his face till the boys eyes fluttered open. 

“But what about beetle juice?” he yawned. 

“Do you think you can stay awake long enough for a whole film?” Soobin said smiling down at him where he still lay hugging his legs with Jungkooks arm still firmly on his waist.

“mhm” he nodded “Today's been fun. Don't want it to end.” They could hear murmurings behind them from the others about how cute the boy was. 

“Okay then we can watch the film but you've got to come home now” The boy nodded and sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“Thank you” he said quietly so only Soobin and Hobi heard “For letting me have Halloween” 

“It's no problem Kai. I think it did us all good to have a few hours of just silly fun. Also you managed to wear out the endless energizer bunny which is a serious achievement” he said giving Jungkook another shake who swatted at him. “Come on Kookie bed time. If you don't get up Jimin will jump on you” he threatened and Kai giggled as the boy sat up quickly.

“I'm up!” he yelled “Jimin stay back” he warned as he mimed getting ready to jump on him. “You're all bony and it hurts my ribs.” 

With both boys awake and them all gathering their things with Jin saying he'd stay and clean the studio as an apology for the projector they all left to go back to their dorms. 

Kai walked with his head on Soobin's shoulder barely keeping awake as they left the building and road back home. When they got inside They all sat together on the sofa eating their collection of candy and swapping pieces around as the movie played. 

Long before the film even reached its climax the five of them were wrapped around each other fast asleep with sweet wrappers strewn across their sleeping bodies. Somewhere into the movie Yeonjun and Soobin had silently held hands and they stayed that way even in sleep. Kai slept peacefully between Beomgyu and Taehyun dreaming blissfully of the fun night his hyungs had arranged for him so he could still celebrate his favourite holiday.


End file.
